Hide and Seek
by Green Maple
Summary: Karena yang kau lihat tidaklah seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau hanya bisa menerka, namun kau tidak mempunyai daya untuk menghentikan permainan gila ini sampai 'dia' merasa cukup puas untuk bermain. Masalahnya, kapan waktunya? / NaruHinaSasu Fanfiction / rate M for safe / for 'Shocking!Dark Chara Challege'
1. Prolog

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat dirinya harus melihat mayat perempuan yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan dengan keadaan leher hampir putus serta bola mata yang hilang. Sepertinya pembunuh yang satu ini senang sekali mengambil mata para korbannya.

"Namanya Himura Tayuya. Dia salah seorang model majalah dewasa," keterangan Shikamaru itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Yang Naruto butuhkan adalah nama pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini, bukan keterangan korbannya.

"Ini sudah korban yang kesembilan dalam bulan ini," keluh Naruto yang seharusnya tidaklah tepat karena dirinya penyelidik, bukannya tukang mengeluh. Dirinya dibayar memang untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan bukan?

Shikamaru hanya bisa menepuk pundak Naruto dan memberi semangat rekannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sehelai rambut yang berada di seprai warna putih dengan gradasi warna darah yang berasal dari tubuh Tayuya.

"Shino, cepat kemari!" Teriakan Shikamaru itu membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa pembunuh yang selama ini dirinya cari mungkin saja bisa dirinya tangkap.

_Mr. X_, bersiaplah kau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kejimu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. For Shock!Dark Chara Challege dari Almighty X.**

**Crime, Drama, Romance**

**Hide and Seek © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Hari pertama kuliah rasanya begitu berat, apalagi jika kau menghadapi mata kuliah yang kau benci. Cukup waktu itu nilainya hampir membuat IP-nya terjun menuju tanah dan membuatnya hampir mengikuti semester pendek.

"_Cheer up_, Hinata. Katanya kita dapat dosen baru dan berharap saja dosennya tidak semena-mena seperti semester lalu," hibur Ino yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Beneran kita dapat dosen baru? Dosen yang ganteng itu bukan sih?" Sakura ikutan nimbrung yang membuat Hinata menyeritkan kening. Kenapa Sakura tahu?

"Giliran yang ganteng langsung cepat kamu membahasnya. Sai mau kamu kemanakan?" Ejek Ino yang membuat gadis bersurai pink itu cemberut. Namun kedua gadis itu mulai ribut dan Hinata terlalu malas untuk mengikuti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Matanya tidak berkedip saat seorang pemuda masuk ke kelas dengan pakaian kaos, celana pendek dan sepatu olahraga. Dan lebih ajaibnya lagi, dia malah duduk di kursi dosen. Hey, jangan bilang dia dosen fisika yang baru?

"Mulai hari ini saya adalah dosen baru kalian dan anggap saja saya adalah teman kalian semua," ucapannya itu membuat semua orang bersorak —minus Hinata— karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Masa iya dosen tampang serampangan begitu?

Awalnya Hinata berusaha cuek dan tidak mempedulikannya. Namun semakin lama pemuda itu —yang mengaku sebagai dosen— semakin menyebalkan karena tidak menjelaskan standar penilaiannya untuk mata kuliahnya. Hei, 3 SKS yang dipegang pada pelajaran ini cukup untuk membuatnya terlambat lulus kalau sampai mendapat nilai jelek.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata menghela nafas dengan kasar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai mendadak sepi. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan heran dan Hinata menatapnya dengan malas.

"Anda tadi belum menyebutkan nama kepada kami. Anda juga belum menjelaskan sistem penilaian dalam mata pelajaran ini. Jadi, bisa saya mendapatkan penjelasannya?"

Hinata tidak mempedulikan sikutan Ino serta tatapan kesal seluruh penghuni kelas pada Hinata. Dirinya memang bukan seperti perempuan kebanyakan dan apa yang mereka harapkan dari perempuan penghuni jurusan Teknik Perminyakan yang populasinya kurang dari lima persen?

"Ahh— kau benar nona. Maafkan keteledoranku tadi," tawanya dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan usiaku 25 tahun jika kalian ingin tahu, terutama mungkin nona bersurai ungu itu."

Hinata mendengus. Siapa yang peduli dengan usia dosennya? Hinata hanya ingin lulus secepatnya dari universitasnya dan bekerja di tempat yang jauh dari daratan.

Dan berkat pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto akhirnya menjelaskan sistem penilaiannya yang membuat sebagian orang mengerang kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika ternyata sistemnya lebih menitik beratkan pada tugas-tugas dan itu berarti menambah neraka dunia bagi anak-anak Teknik.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kamu ini kenapa sih? Dosen kita kan ganteng begitu, masih muda pula. Kenapa kamu tampak membencinya?" Ino langsung memberondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan tepat setelah kelas bubar.

Hinata hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas dan berjalan menyusul Sakura. Ino yang tidak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja, segera menyusul langkah kedua temannya itu.

"Hinata, jawab pertanyaanku tadi—" perkataan Ino yang mirip rengekan itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas.

"Dia serampangan dan tidak mempunyai citra seorang dosen. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku tidak menyukainya,"

"Tapi—" Ino tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya lantaran Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya saat melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

Sebuah tepukan pelan membuat Hinata menoleh dan ternyata itu Sasuke. Ahh— pasti mau membahas tugas kuliah mereka. "Perpustakaan sekarang?"

"Jam 2. Aku masih ada kuliah,"

"Oke. Sms saja kalau sudah selesai,"

"Hn"

Sasuke baru saja akan beranjak, saat Sakura memberanikan diri mengatakan "Selamat pagi, kak Sasuke."

"Hn." Dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja yang membuat Sakura kecewa.

"Haa— seandainya aku bisa ikut kelas kak Sasuke dan teman sejak kecil sepertimu, Hinata" keluh Sakura yang membuat Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke dan dirinya memang berteman sejak kecil dan sebenarnya usia mereka sama, namun sudah kebiasaan Hinata memanggilnya dengan kakak sehingga Sakura dan Ino mengira jika mereka memiliki usia selisih satu tahun.

_Well_, Hinata malas meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang tidak penting ini.

"Lalu Sai kamu kemanakan, Sakura?" celetukan Ino itu membuat Sakura mendelik kesal. Tahu, Sai itu sahabat Ino makanya kalau Sakura lirik yang lain langsung bereaksi seperti itu. tapi jangan rusak kesenangan orang lain dong.

Selanjutnya, mereka bertiga berdebat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu makan siang sekaligus menperdebatkan SKS yang harus mereka kejar semester ini.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap ruangan yang kini menjadi miliknya. Kalau bukan karena ingin membuktikan teori Shikamaru jika kemungkinan pembunuh berantai yang mereka cari adalah adik Itachi, mana mungkin dia mau repot-repot menjadi seorang dosen. Setelah yakin pintu ruangannya terkunci, Naruto mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Hei _baka_! Kau bilang aku mengawasi Uchiha, tapi kenapa aku tidak mendapatinya didalam absensiku?!" Omel Naruto yang membuat orang yang ada diseberang sana menghela nafas.

"_Seorang profiler sepertimu pasti langsung ketahuan kalau langsung ditempatkan sebagai dosennya. Lagipula lebih baik kau dekati sahabatnya dan kau bisa mendapatkan informasi. Itu jauh lebih aman dan kalaupun kau ketahuan Sasuke, paling sahabatnya bisa mengcover kamu._"

"Maksudmu Hyuuga? Oh ya, dia menjadi muridku dan sepertinya dia bukan orang yang bisa didekati dengan mudah."

"_Oh ayolah, keluarkan kemampuanmu itu. Apa gunanya kau mendapat julukan FOX kalau tidak bisa mendekatinya._"

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku _host_? Dan lagi, itu bukan salahku terlalu ganteng sampai seluruh agen perempuan jatuh hati padaku!"

"_Bla bla bla, I don't care anymore about that. Intinya kau harus membuktikan jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pembunuh berantai karena kita berpacu dengan waktu._"

"Agar tidak ada korban selanjutnya? Kau tak perlu mengingatkannya."

"_Bukan hanya soal itu._"

"Maksudmu?"

"_Vonis hukuman Uchiha Itachi sudah diputuskan. 40 hari dari sekarang dia akan ditembak mati._"

_Great!_ Kali ini Naruto harus benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai seorang agen. Menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang dosen, memecahkan kasus pembunuhan dan menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya sebelum Itachi dieksekusi.

Tapi pertama, bagaimana cara mendekati Hyuuga Hinata?

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mereka tidak mungkin salah mengenali DNA, tapi bagaimana mungkin rambut yang ditemukan di TKP ada milik Uchiha Itachi? Yang lebih penting lagi, Itachi sudah ditempatkan di sel isolasi yang pengamanannya 24 jam sehari 7 hari seminggu.

Bahkan ruangan sel Itachi sudah ditempeli sensor panas dan kamera CCTV yang nyata-nyata menunjukkan Itachi tetap berada diselnya saat pembunuhan berlangsung. Satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa masuk diakal sekarang adalah Itachi dijebak dan itu berarti, pembunuhan 10 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah konspirasi.

"Sial! Dia benar-benar mencoba mempermainkan kami." Shikamaru menggemeretukkan giginya dan menatap hasil penyelidikan mereka selama ini dengan kesal.

Dan lagi, diantara semua organ tubuh, kenapa harus mata?

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

**From : Red Bloody Hair**

**Pesananmu sudah selesai. Aku sudah mengirimkannya dengan kargo khusus.**

Sasuke membacanya dan sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dia memang bisa dipercaya untuk membuat karya _master piece_ dan tidak ada duanya. Dan dengan begitu, koleksinya sudah semakin bertambah serta akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat panggilan masuk dan senyumannya segera sirna. Kembali seperti dirinya semula. "Halo?"

"_Ditempat duduk biasa. Aku sudah mengumpulkan bahan-bahan tapi tidak tahu cara menyusunnya. Bantu aku Sasuke-kun—_" rengekan Hinata itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku segera kesana."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, Sasuke segera melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Sesekali Sasuke membayangkan apa lagi yang bisa menjadi tambahan koleksinya yang tidak akan bisa dibuat dan dimiliki oleh sembarangan orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek — To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ngg.. Sebenernya ini fanfic fail yang entah kenapa banyak yang minta dilanjutin setelah kasih spoiler di facebook :")**_

_**Jujur saya tidak jago dalam urusan crime macam ini jadi kalau ada salah-salah, tolong kasih tahu #bow Dan karena ini temanya agak berat, jadi jangan berharap diupdate cepat ya :")**_

_**Dan silahkan tebak yang jadi villain disini siapa. Kalau ada yang bisa menebak dengan benar sebelum fanfic ini selesai, nanti saya kasih hadiah fanfic deh. Ayo~ silahkan kerahkan kemampuan kalian, wkwkwk.. #plek**_

_**And last, mind to review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**27/02/2014**_


	2. This Game is on, Hide and Seek

"Ku-kumohon, jangan bunuh aku. Aku akan memberikanmu apa saja. Kumohon!"

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai. Iris matanya berwarna merah memancarkan tatapan kebahagiaan. Sebuah pisau kecil tengah dipegangnya, pisau yang selama ini menemaninya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya.

"Argh!"

Darah menggenang. Memotong urat nadi dibagian leher adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk membunuh seseorang. Dengan kecepatan darah yang keluar dari tubuh seratus mili liter per detik, tidap membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu menit untuk membuatnya mati.

"Ahh— matanya mirip dengannya. Mungkin aku bisa memesan model sepertinya nanti,"

Setengah jam kemudian, dirinya meninggalkan ruangan itu beserta 'souvenir' milik wanita yang dibunuhnya. Dirinya masih harus mengerjakan tugas presentasi setelah ini dan memastikan tugas itu sudah siap untuk besok.

Yah, beginilah pekerjaan sampingan yang tidak bisa dilakukan dengan bebas oleh seorang mahasiswa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. For Shock!Dark Chara Challege dari Almighty X.**

**Crime, Drama, Romance**

**Hide and Seek © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Damn_! Ini sudah korban ke dua belas dalam bulan ini!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ini sudah benar-benar membuatnya gila!

"Dan kau tidak perlu menegaskannya, Naruto." Shikamaru juga kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan semua ini adalah dengan menangkap pelakunya dan menjatuhi hukuman mati.

"Hei Naruto. Bukankah korban kita mantan pacarmu?"

"Hm. Shion Scarlert, blasteran Amerika-Jepang."

Lalu mereka berdua menatap mayat yang ada di meja autopsi. Kondisi mayat itu sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya, selalu kehilangan bola matanya. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, ini sudah mayat ke dua puluh enam sejak teror yang diciptakan _Mr. X_ tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sampai detik ini, masih menjadi sebuah misteri kenapa diantara semua organ, hanya mata yang diambilnya. Awalnya mereka pikir mungkin untuk menjualnya di _black market_, seperti menjual organ tubuh lainnya. Tapi kalau itu memang tujuannya, kenapa anggota tubuh yang lain tidak diapa-apakan dan kenapa korbannya semuanya perempuan?

Semua ini terlalu abstrak.

"Kami menemukan sidik jari serta cairan sperma di TKP. Tapi kau takkan senang dengan hasilnya," perkataan Shino itu membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tengah menyelami pikirannya tersadar. Menatap layar yang tembus pandang, seperti yang ada di drama-drama profiler yang ada dipasaran, wajah Naruto dan Shikamaru seketika mengeras.

"Dia benar-benar—" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan berharap ada sasakan yang bisa ditinjunya sekarang juga.

"—mempermainkan kita" Shikamaru menyelesaikan ucapan Naruto. Dimana rokoknya, Shikamaru membutuhkan nikotin sekarang juga?!

Dan layar mereka menunjukkan sidik jari dan sebuah wajah yang tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu semua karena dia dibawah pengawasan ketat pemerintah.

Uchiha Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mendecih sebal. Kelasnya seperti dipasar karena sangat ribut dan salahkan saja dosennya yang tidak kunjung datang ke kelas. Hah, jangankan mendatangkan asisten dosen. Memberikan kabar bahwa tidak ada kuliah melalui sms saja tidak. Astaga, jangan sampai dosennya itu sama saja memberikan mimpi buruk baginya dan teman-temannya seperti dosen yang lalu.

"Pagi semua. Maafkan aku yang terlambat, tadi aku menghandiri pemakaman seorang kerabat." Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan pintu ruangan dan mengenakan setelan jas serba hitam. Semua orang mendadak terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan prihatin, tapi tidak dengan Hinata.

"Ini sudah abad 21 dan mengirimkan pesan pada salah satu diantara kami seharusnya tidak memakan waktu lama," semua orang menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Dengan berat hati, Hinata menambahkan "Dan saya turut berduka cita."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Ahh— maaf. Tadi pagi aku terlalu panik dan _shock_ saat mendapatkan kabar itu sampai tidak memberi kabar pada kalian semua. Kau memang benar, nona Hyuuga."

Semua orang menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka sudah ancang-ancang akan memberikan argumen jika Naruto marah dan berkata akan memberikan nilai jelek pada mereka karena tingkah Hinata. Sementara Hinata sendiri menatap tajam Naruto. Mereka baru bertemu satu kali dan dia sudah tahu namanya? Padahal mereka belum ada absensi dan juga belum memperkenalkan diri. Dan dengan semua itu, Hinata memiliki sebuah kesimpulan.

Naruto kemungkinan seorang agen yang tengah menyamar.

_Well_, Hinata dulu berniat memasuki kriminologi sehingga dirinya sudah melakukan riset-riset tentang pekerjaan seorang kriminologi dan sayangnya Hiashi tidak mengizinkannya. Baginya, seorang perempuan tidak boleh berhadapan dengan penjahat rendahan. Dan karena kesal, pilihannya jatuh pada Teknik Perminyakan sebagai jurusan yang dijalaninya. Lagipula Neji —sepupu jauhnya— juga bekerja sebagai agen di Interpol dan dengan baik hati menerangkan bagaimana ciri-ciri agen yang sedang menyamar.

Kalau memang benar begitu, harusnya dia bisa memanfaatkan momentum ini untuk menolong dirinya serta rekan-rekannya di mata kuliah ini bukan? Meski dirinya entah kenapa sangat membenci Naruto sejak awal bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuga, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Pertanyaan itu Naruto lontarkan tepat saat kelas sudah selesai dan itu membuat Sakura dan Ino membeku ditempat. Jangan bilang sahabat mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman.

"Ya."

"Bicara di ruanganku, sekarang?" Naruto tidak yakin karena tidak mendapatkan perlawanan, miniman perkataan pedas dari Hinata.

"Baik."

Dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang memasang wajah cemas. Mereka berdua berdoa dalam hati semoga Hinata tidak diapa-apakan dan tidak diberi sangsi yang berat.

Mereka berdua tidak ada berbicara sepatah katapun. Naruto sebenarnya tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, namun dirinya sendiri juga bingung harus membuka pembicaraan seperti apa. _Damn!_ Waktu saat penyamaran dulu sepertinya semuanya mudah, termasuk melakukan basa-basi pada perempuan.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_. Ada apa?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah bercakap dengan seseorang melalui handphone.

"Boneka? Astaga, aku sudah sembilan belas tahun. Kau pikir aku seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang berbicara dengan ekspresi senang dan tidak _emotionless_ seperti saat bersamanya.

Kenapa Naruto jadi kesal sendiri ya? Masa iya FOX gagal menaklukan perempuan?

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi simpankan untukku ya. Kau lebih dari tahu bagaimana ayahku bukan?"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Hinata baru sadar jika mereka sudah di depan ruangan Naruto sejak tadi. Dan Naruto memandangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Sudah selesai meneleponnya?"

"Apa saya tidak punya hak menerima telepon selama bersama anda?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan membuka pintu ruangannya. Berbicara dengan Hinata sama saja meminta dirinya berpikir dengan keras bagaimana perkataanya tidak berbalik menjadi pertanyaan. Namun sepertinya itu sulit. Dan Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang saat dia telah membuka pintu ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

"_Ah, baiklah. Tapi simpankan untukku ya. Kau lebih dari tahu bagaimana ayahku bukan?_"

"Hn." Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dari terowongan yang menghubungkan kampus A dan kampus B. Ruangan para dosen memang mudah terlihat dari ruangan ini.

"_Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya._"

"Hn."

Dan setelah itu melihat mereka bercakap sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas malas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kuliahnya. Tapi dalam hati, pemuda itu menyeringai puas. Mereka akhirnya berhasil menemuinya setelah sekian lama dibodohinya. Tapi dirinya tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendekati Hinata-_nya_.

'_Siapkan diri kalian semua. Karena permainan hide and seek ini baru saja dimulai._'

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengerjap. Naruto memasang wajah serius. Hinata berharap ini hanyalah lelucon. Naruto tidak juga kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Apa? Bisa ulangi lagi?"

"Aku bilang, kau menjadi asistenku."

_Hah? Asisten? Ini lelucon yang paling tidak lucu._

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau menarik."

_Kau pikir dirinya mainan, pakai kata menarik?_

"Kalau tidak mau?"

"Nilaimu terancam."

_Licik._

"Boleh aku katakan ini?"

"Ya?"

"Kau dosen brengsek."

Dan Naruto hanya terkekeh. Menyerahkan sebuah modul tebal tebal dan diatasnya ada secarik kertas pada Hinata. "Bahan yang kau pelajari terlebih dahulu untuk membantuku nanti dan kertas ini nomorku serta alamatku."

"Seorang asisten perlu mengetahui alamat dosen?" Hinata dan nada sarkatis itu hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Yah, mungkin kau bisa menjemputku secara paksa jika kejadian hari ini terulang lagi."

Hinata mendengus kesal dan menyimpan benda yang diserahkan padanya tadi kedalam tas. Hinata melirik jam yang ada di ruangan itu dan menyadari sudah jam makan siang. Ahh— sepertinya dirinya harus siap mendapatkan berondongan pertanyaan dari Sakura dan Ino.

"Sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi? Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

"Kau belum menjawab perkataanku yang sebelumnya."

"Yang mana?"

"Lupakan saja jika kau tidak ingat."

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan dan keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah map dari lacinya. Data diri Hinata yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru sepertinya memang benar-benar harus dibaca. Padahal dirinya tidak mau main curang, tapi sepertinya dirinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Nah Hinata, mari kita lihat siapa yang menang nantinya."

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat sepasang mata indah itu menatapnya. Iris mata itu memang sama dengan iris mata gadis yang ada difotonya, tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu yakin jika iris mata yang ada dihadapannya itu bukan milik gadis yang ada difoto.

Bertanya sepertinya percuma, karena itu bukanlah haknya dan hal itu tidak termasuk dalam perjanjian yang dibuatnya pada orang itu. Lagipula, selama uang masih mengalir ke kantongnya, kenapa dirinya harus ikut campur dengan urusan klien?

"Kau harus bangga nona, karena dengan sentuhanku kau akan menjadi karya yang dikenang sepanjang masa." Pemuda itu mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya dan tampak tidak jijik dengan sepasang mata yag menatapnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bersyukur karena Sasuke mengiriminya pesan untuk segera ke rumahnya. Bersama anggota kelompoknya yang sejak tadi tidak mengerti penjelasannya yang mudah itu membuatnya hampir melayangkan seluruh benda-benda yang dimilikinya pada satu per satu orang-orang itu. Dan karena tahu rumah Sasuke tidak ada pelayan jika hari jum'at sampai minggu, maka dirinya tadi mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sasuke juga tidak akan keberatan dapurnya dipakai untuk dirinya memasak, lagipula dirinya juga sudah lapar.

Membuka pagar seorang diri (karena Sasuke juga meliburkan penjaga rumah setiap jum'at sampai minggu) sebelum menutupnya lagi serta dengan santai melangkah menuju rumah Sasuke yang tidak terlalu besar. Sejak kejadian pembunuhan sepuluh tahun lalu, Sasuke enggan tinggal di mansion Uchiha yang besar dan memilih rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun dekat dengan pusat kota.

**Pick **

Pintu rumah otomatis terbuka setelah Hinata menekan kata sandi yang ada didepan pintu. Biasanya para pelayan akan diberikan sebuah kartu yang berfungsi untuk membuka pintu ini. Namun lantaran Hinata yang sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak kecil, Sasuke memberitahukan pasword pintu rumahnya kepada Hinata.

Setelah melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sendal yang telah disediakan, Hinata menatap ruangan disekitarnya. Nuansa gelap sangat terasa dan Hinata tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk meminta Sasuke untuk membuat rumahnya jauh lebih cerah. Kan yang punya rumah Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Puas memandang sekitar, Hinata segera melangkah menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang diolah menjadi makan malam. Tidak lama kemudian, simfoni tercipta diruangan itu dan bau makanan yang enak merebak disana.

"Kapan kau sampai?" pemilik rumah tanpak santai menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Setengah jam yang lalu mungkin? Dan tenang saja, makan malam hari ini banyak tomat kok,"

"Hn."

Urusan memasak bukanlah suatu hal yang harus Sasuke ikut campur jika Hinata yang menanganinya. Sahabatnya tahu apa yang disukainya dan apa yang tidak disukainya. Dan Sasuke memilih untuk tenggelam pada pusaran informasi dari _gadget_ miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja alunan nada yang biasanya untuk menggiringi orang yang sudah meninggal ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya mengalun.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sebaiknya kau mengganti nada deringmu itu. Kau seperti hedak mengirimku ke alam kematian," komentar Hinata itu hanya di dengar Sasuke sambil lewat dan membuka pesan yang masuk ke _handphone_ miliknya.

**From: Red Bloody Hair**

**Kali ini akan lama, karena ada bahan yang susah untuk di dapatkan. Tidak masalah?**

"Dari siapa?" pertanyaan Hinata sembari meletakkan makanan itu membuat Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan menutup aplikasi pesan secara tenang.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Ooh. Dan boleh kita mulai makan? Aku lapar,"

Sasuke tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, karena Hinata sudah memulainya. Sasuke melakukan beberapa hal pada _handphone_ miliknya sebelum memulai memakan makanannya. Sasuke juga mendengarkan cerita Hinata tentang teman sekelompoknya yang menyebalkan tanpa perlu berkomentar apapun.

Karena lebih baik mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Hinata tanpa perlu dibantah.

"Makanannya enak," hanya itu saja komentar yang perlu Sasuke lakukan untuk menghentikan segala keluhan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

**From: U.S.**

**Lakukan saja sesukamu**

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Senang chapter ini sudah selesai dengan cepat. Memang kunci menyelesaikan fanfic itu adalah dengan menghindari diri dari internet :")**_

_**Oiya, chapter awal saya bilang jika siapapun yang bisa menebak siapa villain dalam fanfic ini sebelum selesai maka saya akan memberikan hadiah sebuah fanfic. Dan sepertinya saya lupa menambahkan satu hal yaitu orang yang bisa memenangkan ini haruslah orang yang memiliki akun ffn (bukan anonim). Silahkan tebak siapa villainnya :"D**_

_**Dan alasan kenapa update cepat karena saya yakin awal bulan Maret gak bakalan mungkin sempat main kemari lagi. Kuliah sudah dimulai dan itu berarti siapkan diri untuk memasokan diri dengan tugas kuliah #horee**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**28/02/2014**_


	3. Good boy, Bad Girl and Cold Boy

Itachi keluar dari ruangan yang kata mereka disebut sel. Cih, ruangan 3x4 meter tanpa ventilasi udara dan pendingin itu mereka sebut sel? Tempat itu lebih cocok disebut dengan ruangan penyiksaan. Lebih baik dirinya segera dihukum mati ketimbang kembali ke ruangan itu.

"Waktu kalian hanya sepuluh menit." Penjaga itu memberitahukan batas waktu padanya karena ada yang mengunjunginya. Dan sebagai mantan agen, Itachi tahu jika dirinya seharusnya tidak menerima kunjungan dari siapapun jika ditempatkan pada sel khusus.

Itachi duduk dikursi ruangan itu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang diborgol diatas meja. Orang itu jelas bukan pengacaranya karena rambut pengacaranya tidak hitam. Lantas, siapa dia?

Orang itu berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman. _Well_, kalau senyuman palsu itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah senyuman. Itachi ingat siapa dia, karena waktu itu hukumannya seumur hidup berubah menjadi hukuman mati saat orang itu datang menyampaikannya.

"Itachi, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Jika maksud pertanyaanmu adalah hukuman matiku sisa dua puluh delapan hari lagi, ya aku tahu."

Orang itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu dan Itachi merasa dirinya hendak meninju wajah itu. bersyukurlah tangan dan kakinya sekarang sedang diborgol sehingga dirinya tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Bukan tentang itu, tapi adikmu."

Wajah Itachi menengang. Adik? Adiknya, Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!

"Sepertinya ada indikasi jika dia terlibat dengan pembunuhan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan juga, sepertinya dia jugalah orang yang dicari-cari oleh **CIRO**."

"Sudah kubilang, semuanya aku yang melakukannya. Kenapa kalian menganggu kehidupan adikku?!"

Orang itu tetap memasang senyumannya, namun tatapannya mengintimidasi Itachi. Itachi berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh, tapi sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat sehingga ilmu Itachi untuk tidak mudah dibaca orang lain sebagai seorang agen sudah luntur.

"Kenapa kau berkorban seperti ini, Itachi?"

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu."

Orang itu sudah tidak memasang senyumannya lagi dan Itachi merasa lebih senang melihatnya seperti itu. setidaknya yang dia lihat bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan. Itachi ingat, orang yang ada di depannya salah satu _trainee_ yang dilatihnya untuk penyeleksian **CIRO**. Sifatnya ternyata tetap tidak berubah sampai sekarang.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang salah dan aku memang pantas dihukum mati."

Orang itu menatap Itachi dan dari matanya terlihat kilat kemarahan. Tahu-tahu Itachi usdah merasakan perih di ujung bibirnya dan penjaga langsung masuk ke ruangan itu. Orang itu hanya mendecih sebal dan keluar ruangan itu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan amarah para penjaga. Dan bagi Itachi, itu berarti urusannya telah selesai.

"Ck. Kau berdarah. Cepat panggil paramedis kemari!" perkataan salah satu penjaga itu membuat mata Itachi membulat sempurna.

Darah.

_Sial! Dirinya terjebak permainannya!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. For Shock!Dark Chara Challege dari Almighty X.**

**Crime, Drama, Romance**

**Hide and Seek © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata memasang wajah bete. Ini harusnya hari liburnya, tapi gara-gara dosen sialan bernama Naruto, sehingga dirinya sekarang berada di kampus dan menggantikan Naruto yang harusnya mengajar mahasiswa tingkat satu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat di _slide_, jika benda jatuh bebas maka Vo adalah—" Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena melihat beberapa anak perempuan yang duduk dibelakang malah asik mengobrol sendiri dan sesekali tertawa cekikikan. Hinata menghela nafas dan mengingat waktu semester satu teman sekelasnya ada yang seperti itu. namun orang-orang ini segera tersingkir karena kerasnya lingkungan anak teknik yang mayoritas dihuni laki-laki ini.

"Kalian disana. Yang kalian bertiga. Kalau kalian merasa pelajaran saya tidak berguna, silahkan keluar. Mungkin dosen kalian adalah Namikaze Naruto, tapi selama saya yang mengajar maka penilaian saya yang memegangnya. Dan itu berarti saya hanya perlu mencoret nama kalian dan tidak perlu mengikuti kelas ini lagi."

Suasana langsung hening. Semua orang terdiam, namun memandangi ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan menghakimi. Sementara ketiga orang itu menundukkan kepala meski dalam hatinya mereka sangat kesal. Hinata tidak peduli, karena dirinya di didik dengan keras maka segala hal yang menurutnya melanggar peraturan tidak bisa ditolerir.

"Tunggu apa lagi kalian bertiga? Bukankah kelas saya membosankan? Kenapa masih duduk disana?"

Ketiga perempuan itu tidak bergerak. Hinata menghela nafas dan handphone miliknya bergetar. Pesan dari Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk ke ruangannya sekarang. Harusnya Hinata membalas pesan itu dengan amukan karena menyuruhnya tidak bertanggung jawab dengan tugas, tapi Hinata sekarang dalam _mood _yang buruk. Ke tempatnya sepertinya tidak apa-apa, karena dirinya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mudah.

"Kuliah kita sampai disini saja. Minggu depan kalian _quiz_ dan saya tidak peduli jika kalian tidak tahu apa yang harus kalian pelajari untuk menghadapi itu. Selamat pagi." Hinata segera menutup laptopnya dan memasukkan kedalam tas setelah mengatakan itu sementara jajaran mahasiswa yang ada di depan berlari mengikuti Hinata, memohon untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

Dan yang Hinata tidak tahu, semuanya tengah menghakimi ketiga perempuan yang menyebabkan asisten dosen pergi dari kelas. Padahal Hinata pergi tidak seratus persen salah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah menuju tepat favoritnya, ruangan bawah tanah. Disana tersimpan harta karun yang tidak ternilai harganya baginya. Iris beraneka warna langsung menyambutnya saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Meskipun Sasuke tahu jumlahnya berapa, tapi tetap saja Sasuke senang menghitung jumlah koleksinya.

"..dua puluh empat, dua puluh lima."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memandangi mereka semua dengan perasaan puas. Pakaian-pakai yang dikenakan mereka memang cocok, tidak seperti '_mereka'_ yang asli, saat hidup. Orang itu memang benar-benar hebat mewujudkan karya seni seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa biaya untuk satu orang adalah satu juta yen.

"Sabar saja, kalian segera mendapatkan teman baru yang tidak kalah cantik dari kalian semua."

Lagu boyband kesayangan Hinata terdengar di ruangan itu dan membuat Sasuke merogoh kantongnya. Sebuah pesan dari Hinata dan Sasuke tidak senang membaca pesan ini.

**From: Hinata**

**Sasuke, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu. Dosen sialan itu memaksaku untuk ke apartemennya untuk dijadikan pembantu.**

"Tch. Dia pikir siapa orang itu sampai berani mengambil Hinatanya?" Sasuke tidak membalas pesan Hinata dan segera meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah.

Biasanya Sasuke betah berada di sana berjam-jam lamanya, tapi kali ini _mood_nya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Pintu ruangan itu segera dia tutup dengan kasar dan mennuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Hinata tidak boleh bersama orang itu. Orang itu berbahaya.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

"_Oh my_— ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari aku duga!" komentar pedas nan sinis dari Hinata saat menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Naruto. Dan tuan rumah hanya bisa memasang cengiran bodohnya yang membuat Hinata melotot.

"Nah, jadi kau akan mulai mengerjakan darimana, Hinata?" _please, let her kill him now!_

"Apa seorang asisten dosen harus melakukan ini juga? Dan jika anda benar-benar pintar, bukankah ada jasa yang bernama pembantu?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya bisa mempercayakan apartemenku pada orang yang kupercaya."

"Dan saya tidak pernah merasa menjadi orang kepercayaan anda."

Naruto tersenyum. Hinata memang bukan sembarangan perempuan yang mudah untuk didekati. Dan untuk melakukan pendekatan, hanya cara inilah yang presentase keberhasilannya tinggi. Jika ada pepatah benci dan cinta itu setipis benang, maka Naruto akan menerapkan pepatah itu dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa hanya menatapku saja Hinata? Mulai kerjakan pekerjaanmu. Oh, atau kau mungkin terpesona dengan wajahku?" goda Naruto yang membuat Hinata membelakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Sasuke jauh lebih bagus dari anda."

Wajah Naruto berubah kesal, sementara Hinata telah memulai pekerjaan sampingan dengan tidak rela. Tunggu saja sampai dirinya mengungkapkan jika Sasuke itu pembunuh berantai, apa masih berani gadis itu membandingkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Pintu Terlarang? Tidak kusangka anda senang membaca novel tentang psikopat, meski menurut saya ini belum seberapa sadis." Komentar Hinata itu membuat Naruto segera menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang sudah selesai membereskan ruang tamunya yang beberapa menit yang lalu seperti diamuk badai. Dan ditangan gadis itu ada sebuah buku novel bersampul merah serta beberapa novel lainnya.

"Kau suka novel?" tanya Naruto, mencoba basa-basi.

"Ya. Terutama jika novel itu menceritakan tentang psikopat," jawaban tidak terdua itu keluar dari mulut Hinata yang membuat Naruto tercengang beberapa saat. Psikopat? Bukan romance? Dan Naruto ditinggalkan oleh Hinata karena berpindah ke ruangan lain untuk dirapikan. Naruto _shock_ dan membuatnya mematung seperti orang bodoh.

_Menyukai bacaan tentang psikopat. Sifatnya datar dan dingin. Jalan pikiran yang tidak bisa ditebak. Apa kami harus membuka kemungkinan kedua, jika Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang pembunuh berantai?_

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menghela nafas kesal. Sudah dibilang jika dirinya tidak bisa ke Lyon, tapi kenapa sebuah tiket tujuan Paris dan kunci apartemennya di Lyon berada didalam amplop ini? Yakin tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban meskipun berpikir keras, akhirny dia menelepon seseorang.

"_Allô—_"

"Simpan basa-basimu, _monsieur_. Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa kembali, kenapa kau memaksaku kembali?! Kau ingin menghancurkan kerja keras kita?!"

"_Kalau kau mengamuk berarti kau sudah menerima amplop itu. Kembali ke Lyon sekarang. Ini perintah dan kau bisa saja digantikan oleh yang lain._"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini."

"_Ini perintah atasanmu dan kau tidak berhak untuk tidak menurut!_"

"Oh begitu. Setelah semua kerja keras kami dan kau membuangku begitu saja? Oke, cukup tahu sifatmu sebagai seorang pemimpin."

"_Bukan begitu. Chief ingin kau menangani kasus baru dan aku sudah berusaha untuk mengagalkannya dengan memberikan alasan ini, namun dia tidak mau mendengarkannya. Kau harus kembali untuk menjelaskannya sendiri._"

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia mengirimkan benda itu padaku disaat aku pergi?"

"_Tenang saja, sepupuku akan menahannya untuk tidak melakukannya selama rentang waktu itu._"

"Wah, tidak kusangka kau akan melibatkannya juga. Ternyata benar kalau kau sudah sembuh dari penyakit itu."

"_Dan aku akan membunuhmu dengan sianida jika berani menganggunya seperti waktu itu._"

Pemuda itu tertawa dan memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Orang itu takkan marah dengannya, karena kenyataanya dirinya memang sudah sering bertingkah seperti ini. Menatap isi amplop itu sekali lagi dan pemuda itu mendecih. Kenapa juga _Chief_ memintanya untuk menangani hal yang baru sementara hal ini saja belum selesai dikerjakan? Dirinya tidak mau bekerja setengah-setengah.

"_Et j'espère que vous encore en vie quand je suis de retour, _Alexandrite."

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memandangi punggung Hinata yang tampak kecil dan cocok untuk dipeluk olehnya. Namun Naruto tidak mau melakukannya karena mereka masih belum mempunya hubungan yang baik dan ditambah Hinata benar-benar mengamuk melihat isi kulkasnya yang membuatnya membuat semua benda yang ada disana.

"Apa yang anda rencanakan disana?" tanya Hinata yang sangat sadar jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Tangannya tengah

"Tidak ada."

"Saya tidak yakin. Dan jika anda berpikiran macam-macam, disini banyak peralatan untuk memberimu pelajaran."

"Seperti pisau yang tengah kau gunakan?"

"Pisau terlalu _mainsream_ untuk digunakan dan pasti ada sidik jari saya disana. Wajan bisa kugunakan untuk menghantam kepala anda dan membuat _cranium pariental_ dan _cranium occipitale_ retak dan membuatmu pingsan. Setelah itu aku bisa membuang barang bukti dan pergi dengan tenang."

"Kalau ternyata aku mati dan bukan hanya pingsan seperti dugaanmu, Hinata?"

"Saya hanya perlu menyusun alibi dan sementara semua orang tengah menyelidiki, saya bisa pergi ke luar negeri dan menghilang seperti hantu."

Analisis Hinata itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar tidak akan mudah. Dan apa saja yang Sasuke ajarkan pada Hinata sehingga gadis itu bisa menjelaskan rencana pembunuhan dengan santai, selah menjelaskan bagaimana reaksi nuklir bekerja.

"Oh baiklah. Kita ganti topik. Lama-lama mendengarkan bagimana cara kau membunuhku membuatku takut." Naruto memang perlu mengganti topik ini sesegera mungin atau Hinata akan menjabarkan rencana kedua bagaimana caranya untuk membunuh dirinya.

"Baguslah jika anda takut. Saya bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab sebagai asisten anda."

Naruto tersenyum. Jika tujuan Hinata menjabarkan rencana tadi untuk membuatnya segera memecat Hinata sebagai asistennya, maka Hinata salah besar. Justru Naruto akan berusaha mempertahankan Hinata disisinya untuk diselidiki meskipun harus membuat dirinya selalu waspada atau nyawanya melayang.

"Tidak akan. Dan berhentilah bersikap formal seperti itu. Anggap saja aku seperti teman, seperti yang aku katakan saat pertama kali memperkenalkan diri."

Hinata tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto dan lebih memilih meletakkan panci yang berisi sup ditengah meja. Naruto melihat hasil pekerjaan Hinata diatas meja makan dan dalam hati Naruto mengakui jika Hinata memang cocok sebagai seorang istri idaman.

Yah— jika sifat dinginnya dan pola pikirnya seperti seorang pembunuh itu tidak ada bersamanya.

"Aku lapar, jadi aku takkan menunggumu untuk selesai melamun disana." Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan. Setidaknya Hinata tidak membubuhkan sesuatu yang aneh selama Hinata memasak. Serta fakta bahwa Hinata bisa langsung menerapkan sikapnya untuk tidak formal bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membanting setir mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya lantaran pesan sialan itu. kenapa juga barangnya harus datang saat dirinya hendak menarik Hinata pergi dari rumah orang itu?!

"Tch. Sialan kau. Ini bukan jadwal pengirimannya."

**From: Red Bloody Hair**

**Aku sudah mengirim pesananmu kemarin. Sudah menerimanya sekarang?**

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar keluhan Ino tentang Sakura dan obsesinya dengan Sasuke. Sai menghargai Ino sebagai sahabat kecilnya yang mau memberitahukan hal itu padanya. Dan Ino melihat reaksinya menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"Kau ini, sudah kusuruh menjaga pacarmu dengan benar dan kau malah memberikan sebuah senyuman. Kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak."

"Atau kau pikir melihatku berbicara panjang lebar tanpa henti adalah sesuatu yang lucu?!"

"Kalau boleh jujur, ya."

Dan Ino segera melemparkan bantal yang ada didekatnya ke wajah Sai. Namun sayangnya Sai dengan sigap menghindarinya dan Ino benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Kenapa refleks Sai bagus sementara dirinya tidak?! Padahal usianya jauh lebih muda ketimbang Sai, tapi kalau bersamanya malah membuat Ino tampak seperti ibu-ibu.

"Sudahlah Ino. Daripada kau marah-marah dan membuat wajahmu semakin tua, lebih baik kau melakukan perawatan harianmu."

"Kau brengsek Sai!" teriak Ino kesal dan melangkah pergi. Tidak lama kemudian bunyi pintu yang dibanting terdengar dan Sai hanya bisa tertawa pelan sebelum menghela nafas.

Uchiha Sasuke ya?

"Sepertinya semua Uchiha memiliki pesona untuk menjerat perempuan," gumam Sai dan menatap hasil data yang dikirimkan oleh Shino padanya di _tablet_ miliknya. Sudah Sai duga, pembunuhan sepuluh tahun lalu itu sebuah konspirasi.

Tapi alasan Itachi melindungi Sasuke untuk apa? Padahal jika Sasuke dipenjarapun, hanya menjalani masa hukuman selama satu tahun karena usianya yang waktu itu masih dibawah umur. Apa semua Uchiha juga akan melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan Itachi?

Menggapai _handphone _miliknya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Ino. setelah pesannya terkirim, Sai menelepon Sakura dan berencana untuk mengajaknya kencan akhir minggu ini.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

**From: Sai Teflon**

**Maaf *emoticon smile***

Ino menggerutu sebal membaca pesan Sai. Sudah? Cuma begitu saja? Minta maafnya kan bisa lebih baik dari itu juga. Ino baru saja akan menutup pesan Sai saat menerima email dari Sai. Astaga, Sai ini kenapa sih?

**From: saiihi **

**Sub: Maaf**

**Oke, aku minta maaf dan aku akan memberikanmu hadiah nanti sebagai permintaan maaf.**

**File Attach.**

"Ck. Kenapa aku tidak bisa marah lama padamu sih, muka teflon?" gerutu Ino sembari tersenyum dan mendownload gambar tas Channel yang dikirimkan oleh Sai.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

**1) CIRO : ****Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office. Badan intelejen Jepang dan tidak banyak informasi yang bisa didapatkan dari intelejen yang satu ini karena dia tidak seterkenal CSI, Mossad ataupun GRU.**

**2) **_**Et j'espère que vous encore en vie quand je suis de retour, **_**Alexandrite : And I hope you still alive when I'm back, Alexandrite. (Dan kalau terjemahan bahasa Francenya salah, mohon maaf. Pakai google translate -,-)**

**3) **_**Cranium pariental**_** : gubah tengkorak yang dibagian tulang ubun-ubun**

**4) **_**Cranium occipitale **_**: gubah tengkorak yang dibagian tulang kepala bagian belakang**

* * *

_**Dan chapter tiga selesai =))**_

_**Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang telah memfollow, favorite dan memberikan review pada fanfic abal-abal ini. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan berarti disini :")**_

_**Saya masih membuka kesempatan untuk **__**siapapun yang bisa menebak siapa villain dalam fanfic ini sebelum selesai maka saya akan memberikan hadiah sebuah fanfic. Masih sama syaratnya seperi chapter sebelumnya, yaitu harus menggunakan akun yang log in. (Anonim tidak akan saya hitung meskipun jawabannya benar).**_

_**Dan bagi siapapun yang PM saya untuk memberitahukan jawaban atas pertanyaan diatas serta meminta saya untuk mengatakan benar atau salah jawabannya, saya tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Menurut saya, anda berlaku tidak adil dengan mengirimkan PM seperti itu dimana yang lian berusaha menebak siapa the true villain disini. **_

_**Sekalian saja saya tegaskan untuk semua reader, selama di end note masih ada pertanyaan siapa true villain maka itu berarti jawaban kalian masih belum ada yang benar. Dan jika saya sudah tidak mencantumkannya lagi sebelum chapter terakhir, maka sudah ada yang menebaknya dengan benar. Mudah bukan? =))**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**04/03/2014**_


	4. Nice Day, huh?

"Tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak boleh begitu! Aku dosenmu dan sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga semua mahasiswaku."

Hinata menghela nafas sembari menatap ikatan sepatunya yang sudah kencang. Naruto kenapa sih? Memangnya dirinya anak berusia lima tahun yang harus dijaga dan diawasi kemanapun dirinya melangkah pergi?

"Tidak usah. Selamat malam."

"Tunggu dulu—" ucapan Naruto tidak selesai lantaran pintu apartemennya sudah dibanting dan menadakan Hinata sudah pergi duluan. Padahal Naruto mau menggambil kunci mobilnya dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Ck. Tidak Sasuke, tidak Hinata sama-sama menyusahkan. Sama-sama susah untuk ditangkap."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. For Shock!Dark Chara Challege dari Almighty X.**

**Crime, Drama, Romance**

**Hide and Seek © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Channel terbaru! _Thanks_ Sai." Jerit Ino saat Sai memberikan sebuah kotak berisi tas yang dia janjikan untuk meminta maaf keesokan harinya. Sai hanya tersenyum dan menyeritkan kening saat Ino memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat.

"Untukmu Sai."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sai. Aku tahu maksudmu dan aku membantumu sebagai imbalam tas ini."

Sai melihat isi amplop itu dan melihat bilangan binari acak serta beberapa bagian yang dilingkari. Masih ada beberapa lembar lainnya, namun Sai tidak mau melihat lebih jauh lagi karena disini bukanlah tempat yang aman. Sai kadang merasa heran dengan jalan yang dipilih Ino padahal kemampuannya sangat berguna bagi masyarakat.

"Kau harus ikut denganku untuk membantuku setelah semua ini selesai, Ino."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau jadi remaja populer, bisa menggoda pria sesuka hati dan yang paling penting adalah aku orang biasa."

Sai hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Membujuk Ino bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dan sepertinya setelah kasus ini selesai, Ino pasti akan ikut dengannya karena merasa dilangkahi oleh sahabatnya. Tapi itu nanti saja dipikirkannya, karena sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas. Ada penyusup didalam **CIRO**.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru mengunjungi makam itu. Meletakkan buket bunga pada dua batu nisan yang berbeda namun memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama tidak memiliki nama, hanya sebuah tanggal kelahiran dan tanggal kematian.

"Kakashi _sensei_, kenapa kau melakukannya? Asuma _sensei_, apa kau juga sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal?" Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan menatap dua nisan didepannya.

Mereka meninggal tepat sebelum pengadilan menjatuhkan hukuman seumur hidup pada Itachi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang selamat adalah Maito Guy, namun sayangnya Shikamaru tidak mungkin bisa meminta keterangan padanya karena dia di diagnosa mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Namun Shikamaru belum pernah mencoba untuk bertanya pada Guy selama ini, karena berbicara dengan orang gila adalah hal yang mustahil. Namun sepertinya Shikamaru harus mencobanya sekarang, apalagi setelah bukti yang di dapatkan Sai yang mengindikasikan ada penyusup yang merangkap sebagai seorang dibalik pembunuhan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Asuma _sensei_, Kakashi _sensei_, aku kan mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh kalian dan membuka kebenaran sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Meski itu berarti harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku."

Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya dan menyulut sebatang rokok lagi, namun kali ini bukan untuk dirinya. Shikamaru meletakkanya diatas nisan Asuma meskipun secara kasat mata tidak akan bisa dibedakan oleh orang awam. Namun Shikamaru takkan pernah salah mengenali batu nisa gurunya karena dia hafal letaknya dan tanggal kelahiran gurunya itu.

Dan dibawah pohon Sakura yang menaungi kedua batu nisan itu, Shikamaru telah membuat janji sekaligus membuat dirinya berada diambang bahaya yang tidak akan pernah dibayangkan akan dilakukan oleh siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

**From: Sasuke**

**Barangnya sudah datang. Kerumahku jika ingin melihatnya.**

Hinata membaca pesan itu dengan tersenyum lebar. Bonekanya sudah jadi? Kesampingkan hobi Sasuke yang aneh yaitu mengoleksi boneka. Tapi Hinata senang bermain dengan boneka dan batu kali ini Sasuke mengizinkannya untuk melihat koleksi bonekanya. Biasanya dirinya tidak boleh melihatnya meskipun sudah menangis memohon.

Namun rencana itu terancam berantakkan lantaran _handphone_ Hinata menampilkan sebuah nama. Manusia satu itu, apa tahu hari ini adalah hari libur?!

"Halo. Dan maaf saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun perintah anda hari ini karena ada urusan. _Bye_," Hinata mengatakan semuanya dengan cepat dan memutuskan sambungan telepon bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan halo.

Dan sebelum Naruto akan berpikiran untuk menelepon Hinata, gadis ini sudah mencabut baterai _handphone_ miliknya dan memasangnya lagi. Ini salah satu cara bagaimana Hinata tidak mau diganggu siapapun dan jika ada yang marah, dia bisa mengelak jika baterai _handphone_nya habis.

Alibi yang sempurna.

Hinata mengambil tas dan memasukkan beberapa barang penting kedalam tasnya, termasuk _handphone_ yang telah dimatikannya itu. Setelah yakin semua benda telah masuk kedalam tasnya, Hinata mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Neji memandangi semua barang bukti sembari menghela nafas. Seharusnya orang itu langsung ditangkap saja, tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena belum cukup bukti dan sekarang dirinya mengumpankan adik sepupunya pada orang itu. Target mereka sederhana, membuat orang itu berhenti melakukan aksinya selama dua minggu agar mereka mempunyai cukup waktu menyusun strategi dan menangkapnya.

"Neji-nii. Pokoknya aku mau BV setelah semua ini selesai!" seru Hanabi yang membuat Neji memijit pelipisnya. Adik sepupunya yang satu ini sudah gila atau apa, usianya baru 14 tahun dan meminta Buggati Veyron?!

"Usiamu masih belum cukup untuk mengendarai mobil sendirian, Hanabi."

"Hello. Apa gunanya jasa bernama supir?"

Sungguh, kalau Hanabi bukanlah salah satu lulusan IT terbaik Harvard dan juga seorang hacker andal yang harus diawasi Neji, pemuda itu lebih memilih mengirimkannya kembali ke Jepang. Menghela nafas dan tidak menemukan solusi untuk melawan Hanabi, Neji akhirnya berkata, "BV akan kubelikan dengan syarat."

"Dan kalau begitu aku juga tidak memberikan informasi yang kau butuhkan bagaimana?"

Neji mendesis kesal, sementara Hanabi tertawa penuh kemenangan. Padahal mereka sama-sama Hyuuga, sama-sama lahir di Jepang, sama-sama makan nasi sebagai makanan pokoknya, tapi kenapa semua anaknya paman Hiashi jeniusnya kelewatan sih?

Meski yang satu punya tampang dan pola pikir seperti pembunuh berantai sih.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat semua panggilan teleponnya masuk ke kotak suara Hinata. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu hari ini, padahal Naruto sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk membuat Hinata mau memberikan informasi soal Sasuke sekaligus membuktikan teorinya jika ada kemungkinan Hinata adalah pembunuh yang selama ini mereka cari.

Menyerah untuk menelepon Hinata, Naruto membuka laptopnya untuk mengirim email. Siapa tahu Hinata mau membaca emailnya. Dan Naruto menekan angka 5 untuk _speed dial_ Shikamaru. Dia mau tahu apa saja perkembangan yang telah dia lewatkan selama beberapa hari ini.

"Hoi, kau dimana? Aku mau ke kantor nih," tidak ada salam dan basa-basi. Sudahlah, Shikamaru pasti mengerti sikapnya yang seperti itu, meski menurut orang lain tindakkannya tidak mencerminkan sopan santun samasekali.

"_Aku sedang menyelidiki sesuatu dan itu berarti kau takkan menemukannku di kantor._"

"Kau kemana? Apa ada yang terlewatkan olehku atau ada korban lagi?"

"_Tidak. Semua baik-baik saja dan aku hanya mau menyelidiki sesuatu. Ah tunggu sebentar, aku sedang menelepon seseorang—_" Naruto bisa mendengar Shikamaru tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan saat menangkap sebuah nama diantara percakapan itu, matanya menajam.

Untuk apa Shikamaru bertemu dengan agen —ah maaf, mantan agen— yang sekarang sudah menghuni rumah sakit jiwa? Memangnya apa hubungannya dia dengan pembunuhan berantai yang tengah mereka selidiki?

"_Naruto, kita bicara lain kali. Aku ada urusan, bye._" Shikamaru memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menyeritkan keningnya karena bingung dengan yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Meencoba mengabaikan hal itu, Naruto mengirimkan email pada alamat yang ditujunya setelah sebelumnya meng_attach_ file yang di inginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidupnya, Shikamaru tidak pernah bermimpi untuk masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa. Apalagi sejak tadi langkahnya harus beberapa kali terhenti lantaran beberapa orang gila mencegatnya dan petugas yang mendampinginya harus mengusir mereka dengan berbagai cara. Kata petugas yang mendampinginya, orang-orang gila yang berkeliaran ini mungkin jauh lebih baik kondisinya ketimbang orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Kalau orang-orang yang sejak tadi menganggu perjalanannya dianggap kondisinya jauh lebih baik, bagaimana dengan Guy?

Ah sudahalah. Sebenarnya juga Shikamaru tidak berharap banyak dirinya akan menemukan petunjuk dengan menemui Guy.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Saya tahu chapter ini terlalu pendek. Silahkan gamvar saya karena sudah lama update, pendek pula. Mood saya dengan NH mendadak jelek karena sesuatu, padahal RL saya sedang hepi-hepi karena IP saya hampir nyapai cum laude -_-**_

_**Saya masih membuka kesempatan untuk **__**siapapun yang bisa menebak siapa villain dalam fanfic ini sebelum selesai maka saya akan memberikan hadiah sebuah fanfic. Masih sama syaratnya seperi chapter sebelumnya, yaitu harus menggunakan akun yang log in. (Anonim tidak akan saya hitung meskipun jawabannya benar).**_

_**Saya tahu diri kok, jadi saya minta kritikan untuk chapter ini. Flame boleh, asal bukan mengritik pairingnya. Saya benci orang yang menjelek-jelekan suatu pairing karena saya tipe manusia terbuka dengan semua pairing asalkan mereka cocok.**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**21/03/2014**_


End file.
